Twelfth Division
The , also known as Squad 12 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Organization The twelfth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The 12th Division is a one-man division, with Mayuri Kurotsuchi having absolute authority. If one dares to utter an opinion, he could very well find himself reconstructed into a human bomb. The secret to longevity here is working quietly and without being noticed.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 113 Special Duties The 12th Division develops new technology and spiritual tools and its been the home of the S.R.D.I. for 110 years.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 111 The 12th Division has been directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute over 100 years ago by former Captain Kisuke Urahara. As such technological and scientific research has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples, something both the current and previous Captains are very enthusiastic about, though not to the same extreme. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 12th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 12th. During the captaincy of Kisuke Urahara, he converted part of the 12th Division into the then newly formed Shinigami Research and Development Institute.Bleach anime; Episode 207 Since then, new buildings appear to have been erected for the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, complete with its own gate and all.Bleach anime; Episode 263 Mayuri also runs a cosmetic surgery clinic called from the buildings controlled by the 12th Division.Bleach Official Bootleg; Page 170 Notable Members * Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Current Captain of the 12th Division and 2nd President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. * Nemu Kurotsuchi - Current Lieutenant of the 12th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. * Rin Tsubokura - Rin is a Shinigami who bears a strong resemblance to the 7th Seat of the 4th Division Hanatarō Yamada. He has a fondness with candy and sweets. * Hiyosu - Hiyosu is a department head in the Research Institute tied to the 12th division. He is a large man with a bulbous head and an extendable eyeball via a crank on his head. He was the one that originally discovered Rukia Kuchiki's unusual gigai. * Akon - Akon is the second-best gigai scientist in the Research Institute. He is tall and eyebrow-less, with a jagged part. On his forehead are three short horns. He was the first to realize that Rukia's gigai was created by someone working outside the laws of the Soul Society. Former * Kirio Hikifune - Former Captain of the 12th Division until promoted to the Royal Guard 110 years ago. * Kisuke Urahara - Former Captain of the 12th Division as well as Founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute 100 years ago. He served as Captain for 10 years. * Hiyori Sarugaki - Former Lieutenant of the 12th Division 100 years ago. She served under both Hikifune and Urahara. Recruitment In the 12th division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the captain, holds absolute power. Members of the division fear that those who express unwanted opinions could be chemically altered without their knowledge into essentially becoming living bombs. The key to long life is succeeding in their missions without getting in the way.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 111-113 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Mayuri Kurotsuchi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone is fine. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a very fun place. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Healthy bodies. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Just come. Nemu Kurotsuchi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Nothing in particular. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It is a very fun place. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Healthy bodies. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. We'll be waiting for you. Frank talk!! with the 2nd Division lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda Huh, the 12th Division? I don't know, I don't deal with them at all. Don't ask me! Direct all further questions to my personal secretary. I'm kind of the boss around here, you know. Bwahahaha! Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are willing to dedicate their life to research are best suited for this division but the Association warns that recruits must be prepared for consequences.Bleach Bootleg; page 179 References Navigation de:12. Kompanie es:Duodécima División fr:Douzième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami